


ealaíontóir

by sunnylil



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnylil/pseuds/sunnylil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(title is gaelic for artist)<br/>"Sometimes it’s difficult to have a relationship as an artist."<br/>Courfeyrac is a musician and Jehan a poet and they life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ealaíontóir

"Darling?“

"Hmm?“ Courf doesn’t look up from his sheet music when Jehan squeezes behind the keyboard and sits down on the window sill.

“What are you doing?”

Now he does look at Jehan with a half-smile. “What does it look like?”

Jehan rolls his eyes and runs his hand softly over the keys.

“The weather outside is amazing.” He turns around ostentatiously and glances out of the window.

Courfeyrac sighs.

Sometimes it’s difficult to have a relationship as an artist. They have different rhythms, Jehan writes mostly in the evening or at night. It’s not unusual that Courf wakes up in the middle of the night and is alone in their bed, while Jehan is sitting at the desk in the living room with a cup of tea.

Most of the time they can respect each other’s rhythm, but sometimes the desire for the spiritual presence of the other is so strong, that they brutally break into the other’s creative world.

“Give me ten minutes.” If he doesn’t pursue this idea, these notes, he will lose them. “Prepare a picnic basket.”

“All right,” Jehan gives him a kiss on his cheek and goes into the kitchen.

Courfeyrac puts his music sheet down and plays a couple of notes. Through the door he watches Jehan, who is cutting a loaf of bread.

He smiles and takes the sheet again.

Do chuid focal a labhraíonn tú agus tú ag scríobh, is tú mo cuisle.

The words you speak and write, they are my elixir of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Suzi for beta-ing.  
> Feedback is always appreciated and come say hello on tumblr: lillyslittleuniverse.tumblr.com


End file.
